Suburbia Legends/Tape Recordings
Tape 1 * Unlocked by: Compleating Saga 1, Level 11, 11 times. * Lable: This looks like this tape is unharmed. Even tho the label reads '2016-02-29' Voice of DEAN ALGORTOP At this point, I dont relly get what P is planning. She is litterly rambling on and on about some sort of Grave. I think she isnt relly well. L.E.A.F reports needs to be filled in in time, and im sure that isnt the case any longer. And then comes the assult at the Great White North. Its a gigantic mountain. I think it contains a Yeti. Some pepole even states in contains the Yeti King. Those pepole probobly are losing their minds as well. L.E.A.F is filled whit weirdos. At least I get paid. Tape 2 * Unlocked by: Compleating Saga 1, Level 22, 22 Times * Lable: The lable is brand new. It even looks like it was put on yesterday. It even reads '2018-04-21' Voice of SARAH TOLOGI Rebel LZ just discoverd some weird force. I dont know where or when it is. She even says it could be in another time period. The computer isnt sure of what. After the Plant Master enterd L.E.A.F agency for the first time in 2 years, many of the plants felt like they needed to over achive their work. Some of them went well. Some of them went worse. About the Zombie war. Many plants dont stand a ****ing chance in the battlefeild. Its like we just send them out to die. Some plants even commited Suicide becouse of the overpreasure. Its not fun to see plants that we never would send out commit suicide becouse of the risk of them being sent out. Leader of L.E.A.F Sarah, out. Tape 3 * Unlocked by: Compleating Saga 1, Chapter 3, Level 33, 34 times. * Lable: Huh? This thing comes from the Future? The label reads '2025-08-13' Voice of DAVID BLAZING This is Nuts, I dont know how many more recordings I will be able to do but this Backup HQ wont last for longer. And guess what. Palermo just stormed right into the Main Controll room and built a Pillar, to help us protect ourself. How can a pillar of Quarts help us in this situation? We get firebombd every second. We wont survive a chance. He even told us to rebuild it if it falls down. And Its getting tidius. The pillar have been there for over 2 years. And we have been in this backup HQ, never having a glimse of sunlight in 3 years. If that pillar collapses one more time, Ill hand Palermo over to the Zombies. Whitout a doubt. Tape 4 * Unlocked by: Compleating Saga 1, Chapter 4, 43 times. * Lable: This lable is Old, I wonder where it was recorded. Probobly at the first Warfare, the lable reads 'February 28, 2014' Voice of SUNNY DEPROS In my situation, I wont be able to survive this war, this fear, this Warfare. This... Garden Warfare. I need to be quick about this, I think someone is chasing me. If anyone finds this, try to find me. Im Sunny Depros. I work at L.E.A.F and I need help. Come to C.O.L.L.A.G.E.O'.Z Dammit, Im doomed. Ive placed this tape where someone will hopefully find it. Bring this to C.O.L.L.A.G.E.O'.Z. Backround Voice: Hey you! Come over here! Sunny out! Tape 5 * Unlocked by: Compleating Saga 1, Chapter 5, 50 Times * Lable: When you think about it, it looks like it was recorded during our time in the Flooded HQ. Lable Reads '2018-04-26' Voice of DEAN ALGOTOP Oh god, the entire place is flooded! Is someone here?! I can hear sounds, I dont know who it is tho... I think one of the pipes burst, I dont know by who. At least my office isnt flooded. I dont know how long I can be in here. I need to use the tape recorder, Ill send it out into the water, hopefully someone will find it. I think its waterproof. I need to go, please send someone here.